


Nightmare

by myreygn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto cheers kuroo up, Crying, Friendship, Nightmare, No Romance, Please be nice, Tears, Tickle fic, anxiety attack, anxious!kuroo, but you can interpret it this way, cheer up tickles, english is not my first language, kuroo had a nightmare, lee!kuroo, ler!bokuto, this is my first try, ticklish!kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myreygn/pseuds/myreygn
Summary: "But Tetsu, you only told me four things, you were supposed to tell me five things you can feel! One is still missing!""Sorry Bo, those were all the things I can feel right now - Oi, Koutarou! Q-quit it!"
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Nightmare

# Nightmare

It was in the middle of the night when he woke up. Suddenly, like there had been a noise or something, but it was just the adrenaline rushing through his veins.  
Sweat drops ran down his face and his heart bate fast and loud within his chest. Too fast. Too loud. It felt like it was the only sound existing, easily overpowering everything around him.  
Kuroo shivered when a light breeze entered the room. Even though it was summer, he couldn't do anything against the cold which settled within him. But he didn't want to go back under the blanket. The nightmare was still stuck in it.

He got up as quiet as possible and sneaked over his teammates from Nekoma who were with him at the training camp to get to the door. Open. Get through. Close. Breathe.  
It was so much better out here in the hallway. His heart seemed to calm down; he heard his own footsteps, creaking at the old wooden floor. He better didn't get near Karasuno's dorm. Hinata and the crazy Libero would think he was a ghost and hunt him down with a trap!  
So he turned to his left, away from Karasuno, and walked down the hallway. He didn't have a real target though, he just wanted to get away from his own mattress which smelled like the nightmare he just witnessed while sleeping on it. He didn't even remember the whole dream, not really, but his goosebumps told him that it had been absolutely horrible. Or maybe it was the coolness out here.

Kuroo sat down next to a window, almost freezing to death on the cold floor, but his instinct considered this a good place to stay. He buried his face in his arms when a sudden tear escaped his eye. His instinct was fucking stupid. This was clearly not a good place to stay: It was cold and there were those shadows, coming closer with each second and trying to grab him, whispering his name and telling him to fucking _run!_  
But he couldn't move. Kuroo tried to calm down his breathing, but it only felt like it got worse. Burning tears were running down his cheeks and cold sweat added; these two combined were like a knife, slashing his skin and making his blood freeze. Fuck, he was cold, he was so damn _cold!_

“Kuroo?” It felt like the voice was very far away, but when he forced himself to turn his head in it's direction, the person speaking stood no more than two or three steps away. He jerked to the side. Bokuto had always had a breathtaking presence and right now, right here he couldn't breathe at all. Too close. Bokuto was fucking _too close!_  
“Kuroo!” The ace fell on his knees right next to him and his hand patted Kuroo's back, way too careful compared to his normal behavior. But … it felt good. Almost … comforting.  
Kuroo let out a heavy breathe and suddenly he felt very weak. But Bokuto was there and he leaned on his warm body. A hand rested on his back and a surprisingly calm voice whispered his name over and over again, tried to calm him down.  
Kuroo felt a bit less stressed by his friend's whispering, but if he hadn't been so distracted, he would've noticed the insecure trembling in it. Bokuto clearly didn't really know what to do and how to react to the normally so chilled and cool Nekoma captain, crying in his arms.

“Kuroo, bro, what's up with you? What happened?”  
Kuroo just sobbed. What happened … that was a good question. He dreamed. He had a nightmare. And as he tried to remember it, little frames, short pictures popped up in his head. But the more he grabbed for the pictures, the more they seemed to glide away from him.  
“Hey, talk to me. I want to help you, but I don't know how to do that!”  
Kuroo clawed his fingers in Bokuto's shirt. He wanted to answer, he really wanted to, but his tongue wouldn't move. It was kind of glued to his gums and he just let out another pathetic sob. A little voice came up in his head and started to whine; embarrassing. But there were those other, louder voices; _cold, fear, dark._

“Oh fuck, okay.” Bokuto wiped a bit nervous sweat away from his forehead. He remembered a few things his aunt did to his cousin once when the girl got anxious on a family meeting. Whatever was happening to Kuroo right now, it seemed to be something similar. Bokuto murmured a halfhearted “Shit”. If he just had been more concentrated back then …  
“Alright … tell me … five things you can see.” Had it been working this way? He hoped so.  
Kuroo breathed in heavily. “Th-the floor.” He was hard to understand but for the moment Bokuto was just relieved that his friend was even talking in general.  
“Yeah, yeah, good bro, good! And, uh, four more, okay? Just four.” He felt Kuroo's nails piercing into his chest and grabbed one of his hand, just holding it. Kuroo curled into him.  
“A door. A staircase.” Bokuto hugged Kuroo harder when the middleblocker shivered. “I see … you.” Kuroo froze in his arms, his sobbing increased again after it almost stopped. “A shadow.”  
“Non, no no no! Kuroo, here buddy, I'm here, okay? Look at me!”

He grabbed the other captain's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. He hoped that they would have a calming expression for Kuroo's eyes were full of panic and tears.  
“You're here with me? You see me?” Bokuto felt slightly uncomfortable and suddenly he wished for someone else, maybe Akaashi or Yaku, someone who'd exactly know what to do. But at least Kuroo noticed him and talked to him and the Fukurodani ace was relieved to see that his methods seemed to work. At least a bit. “That was very good. Now tell me five things you can hear, alright?”  
Kuroo bit his lip and Bokuto pulled him onto his chest where the raven-haired boy curled into himself. “Wind.” He listened for a moment. “I'm breathing. And … from the outside I hear the limbs scratching against the wall. Your clothes rustle a bit.” Kuroo clung tightly to his friend's t-shirt. “I hear your heartbeat.”  
Bokuto smiled when Kuroo's voice became softer with every word he said. The sobbing was almost fully gone and the breathing wasn't shaking anymore, at least not as hard as before. “It sounds good, right? Listen to it. How's it?” It was silent for a few seconds, then Kuroo chuckled a bit.  
“It's loud. Almost powerful.” No shaking voice anymore. “It sounds … alive.”

Bokuto held onto his friend for a few more seconds, then he released him and searched for his still red eyes. “Do you feel better now?” Kuroo nodded and wiped away the last tear.  
“Yeah, a lot. Thanks Bo. I don't know … I'm glad you were here.”  
Bokuto smiled. “I'm glad I didn't mess up totally with reassuring you. Do you want to tell me what … what happened?”  
The slight smile fell from Kuroo's face. “Nightmare.”  
“Wanna tell me what happened?”, Bokuto asked, his hand stroking over the other one's back.

Kuroo shivered and stared at the wall, his eyes sort of empty. “I don't really remember … I think I … drowned? There was water.” His body tensed and he shut his eyes. Bokuto heard an alarming PING in his head when Kuroo slammed one hand on the floor.  
“Oh no, we're not doing this again!” He quickly tried to continue where he had stopped. “Tell me, uh, five things you … you … can feel. Five things you can feel!”  
The answer came after a few blinks. “The floor I'm sitting at. And your body.” There were no tears in Kuroo's voice – mission succeed. “Your hand is laying on my back. A breeze coming through the window.” Kuroo stopped and seemed to think. “I think that's it.”  
“But Tetsu, you only told me four things, you were supposed to tell me five things you can feel! One is still missing!”  
Kuroo shook his head. “Sorry Bo, those were all the things I can feel right now.”

The next sound that escaped his mouth was an embarrassing shriek when he felt Bokuto's hands pinching his sides. “Oi, Koutarou! Q- _quit_ it!” He tried crawl away from the ace, but the shorter boy wrapped his legs around his hips to keep him in place. Kuroo squirmed when the hands brushed up and down his vulnerable sides.  
“But Tetsu, I'm just trying to give you one more thing to feel. Do you feel something?”  
“Yehes, a bit, now stop _IT, STOP IT!”_

Bokuto grinned evilly while digging one hand into Kuroo's right side and using his other hand to spider all over his bro's shoulder blades. The Nekoma player scrunched up his shoulders and arched his back, but he couldn't escape his friend's mischievous fingers which were strategically searching for some more tickle spots; they wandered around his torso and stayed at his belly for a while. Bokuto grinned at the high pitched giggles Kuroo let out when he shoved his shirt up and circled around his belly button. “Naw, Tetsu, that's cute. Tell me, what do you feel?”  
“Y-you're tihickling mehehe, Bo!”  
“Tickling? Really? Don't tell me you're _ticklish,_ honey!”  
“Ihihit's not that I – _ACK! Koutarou!_ Nohot thehehehere!”

Kuroo kicked his legs uselessly and pressed his lips together to muffle his sounds when Bokuto started to count his ribs. His neck became redder and redder and his cheeks were already burning. Ticklish little lightnings shot through his body and he tried to grab the other one's wrists, unfortunately without any success. “Stohohop thahahahat!”  
“But we're not done yet, Tetsu! Is it worse that before? Are you more ticklish here, yeah?”  
Bokuto chuckled. This was absolutely hilarious! He moved his hands up and an evil grin appeared on his face when Kuroo clenched his arms to his side and the squirming increased. “Oh? What's this? Am I discovering something here?”  
Kuroo shook his head, the first tear appearing in the right corner of his shut eye. “Oh man, you're already crying? You're really ticklish dude, aren't ya? Does it tickle very bad, Tetsu?”  
“Kouhoutarou, plehehehehease!”

“Please what?” Bokuto leaned a bit forward and blew a raspberry on Kuroo's neck. The poor guy _snorted_ and lifted his hands, trying to protect his neck. “Gotcha”, Bokuto sang and dug into the now exposed armpits.  
Kuroo couldn't hold onto himself anymore and his hyena laugh resounded through the hallway.  
“Hush Tetsu, you're waking the others!”, the ace teased while tickling him wildly.  
“NYAAHAHAO BOKUTHOHO!” Kuroo didn't listen to him and his laugh became even louder, mixed up with high pitched squeals when Bokuto blew another raspberry. “PLEHEHEASE!”

Bokuto sighed. This was actually too much fun to stop, but Akaashi would be very mad if he couldn't sleep because _someone_ was laughing like a hyena on crack, so he slowed down a bit before he took his hand off of Kuroo and unwrapped the legs, but his friend was too weak to get away; he just fell against Bokuto and giggled slightly.

“Feelin' good, Tetsu?”, he asked, a smirk on his face.

“I hate you!”, Kuroo snapped back, but it lost it's effect for he was still grinning and breathless.

“So you're better now?”, Bokuto specified his question and stroke through Kuroo's messy hair.

The Nekoma captain tried his best to hide a smile. “A bit, maybe.”

“Well then, let's go to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow.” Bokuto pulled his friend up and yawned.

Kuroo chuckled and lifted his hand. “See ya tomorrow. Good night.”

“Sleep well, kitten.” He meant it that way, he really did.

“Thanks.” Kuroo hesitated for a second. “For … y'know.”

“You're welcome, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey, glad you made it until the end!  
> I hope you liked what you read - this was my very first try in every respect.  
> English is not my first language and this one didn't have a beta, so I apologize for any mistake I may have made.


End file.
